Jai Ho
by msiaNKB
Summary: Ron says bye-bye, he's off with his sister-in-law, Gabrielle, and Hermione sits in a cafe, acting unladylike, until Draco Malfoy comes in... I put Jai Ho lyrics between the lines DraMione! xxxxxKay
1. Some Seduction

**HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IF NOT I'VE DONE OBVIOUS HINTS OF DRAMIONE IN THE BOOKS**

* * *

I was sitting in a small cafe in Diagon Alley, playing with my food. Bacon and eggs don't appeal much to me nowadays. I popped into my mouth. Tasteless. Everything seems tasteless to me right now, now that I think of it.

I slouched on my seat and looked at people passing by, my brown plait hanging down from my head. Pretty comfortable too, now that I think of it. Screw ladylike ways. I'm going to do it my way--until this man came by, smirking.

"I thought Hermione Granger would never slouch down, so unladylike." he said.

I quickly regained my usual Hermione-ish posture, dignified and regal, _almost_ matching up to king of so-called dignity and regalness himself, who is watching me with those gorgeous steely eyes--hold a sec.

Did I just think _gorgeous_?

I meant _dull_, steely eyes, it was almost attracting my eyes to repel its stare--

Stop it!!!!!!!! Don't repel, don't repel...

Ah. I've did it. Stared at him back, with undisguised, surprising, lustfulness. Now that I think of it, Draco Malfoy might be the hottest scum I've ever met in my whole life.

Cross that 'might'. He_ is_ the hottest scum I've ever met in my whole life.

I dropped my gaze and began hastily chewing the bacon. As I swallowed down the last fry, he was still there, looking at me amusedly with a hint of smile playing at his lips. Hm?

"Drop it, Malfoy. Why are you staring at me? Never seen a woman eat bacon before?" I asked exasperatedly, with a sense of half-heartedness. Yeah. I like the steely eyes. So...._sexy._

HAH?!! I JUST SAID 'So....sexy' in front of **_DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** And I just realized, I put a lot of emphasis on 'sexy'. I don't want to f*cked up, please no!

"Who's _sexy_, Granger?" He asked, slowly seducing, his fingers lingering on my lips.

**I got shivers,  
When you touch my face,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say**

My breaths were coming shorter.....I hadn't felt like this since.......the first time he looked at me in first year? Even though I snogged Ron when I was 17, it felt like nothing, just emptiness. Passionate? Uh-uh. I knew that right. Ron has left me for a young Gabrielle Delacour, his own sister-in-law!

"I wonder...." I taunted, my eyes narrowing slightly. His fingers moved to my chin.

"Don't you want a look round, Her-mi-o-ne?" Malfoy said my name, slowly, syllable by syllable, lifting my chin.

"I'd rather not, he is right here in front of my eyes." I answered, then on my feet, I stood up and kissed him. I could feel the burn of his lips, the passion firing through my body as if I've drinking a vat of Firewhisky.

**I got fever,  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I gonna take you higher  
I keep it steady  
'Cause steady is how I do it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gonna feel it.**

What it seemed like a lifetime, which had only been a few minutes, we let off.

"I'll see you.....later, Granger...." he whispered, leaving a hot breath in my ears.

Somehow, I wondered if it's a dream.

* * *


	2. Leaving

**HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IF NOT I'D PUT OBVIOUS HINTS OF DRAMIONE IN THE BOOKS**

* * *

I was on the platform 9 3/4, starting my new career as Arithmancy teacher. I got all my luggage ready.....and looked at the surroundings. Nostalgia flooded through me when I saw parents kissing their children goodbye, heaving their trolleys through the barrier. I remembered my first time, bringing stacks of thick books, which I've read thtough during summer. I felt such a know-it-all...

And somehow, my thoughts lingered to Malfoy. We never met after our kiss in the Diagon Alley Cafe. I sighed. And I was carrying my stuff onto the train when I heard a voice call my name...

"Hermione!"

Probably my imagination...

"Hermione!"

It was clearer.....

I turned around and saw Malfoy, of all people, running through the bustling crowd, his white-blonde hair glinting in the sun. I stood there, frozen when his arms entwined me and we were in a liplock.

**Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now**.

We parted and Draco pushed me a card in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Mione....I can't follow, on Ministry's orders....but I'll always love you, remember me...." He said, puffing and panting.

He kissed me again and said "Good luck!"

I looked at him, tears shining in my eyes. When the train rumbled on the tracks, I opened the card. There was a moving picture of me and Draco, taken unsuspectingly by the cafe owner when we were kissing, and the words,

**I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.**

I smiled to myself.

* * *


	3. A Little Satisification

**I DON'T BELONG HARRY POTTER, IF NOT I'D MAKE OBVIOUS HINTS OF DRAMIONE IN THE BOOKS**

* * *

I got such a surprise today. Draco Malfoy had come to Hogwarts as a replacement teacher in Potions. I practically gawped when he haughtily held his head up high a week after my arrival.

"WHAT are you doing here, Draco?" I hissed in his ear.

"Replacement." he said, most casually.

"You're crazy." I sighed.

"When the Headmaster offered, I wouldn't lose an opportunity...anything to be with you, darling."

I don't know how he did it, but his seat is beside me, and I was feeling a sense of giddiness I never had before. It wasn't every day that the man you loathed, then kissed, sat beside you, for a few months, then he'll be back at the Ministry again. And it's every day I had to glare at 6th- and 7th-year girls sneaking unsuspecting gazes, stares, glances and winks at Draco. He can't help being handsome. God, his smile makes my heart flutter!

And well, to be honest, I did _something_ during Easter holidays with Malfoy. First time, actually. I and him had been so busy that we only had an occasional chat during breakfast and lunch.

"Anyone around?" I asked, after breakfast.

"Perfectly clear. It's the only time to do this, but not the real thing."

"The Headmaster would be horrified to see me with a baby bump."

"Yup. That's why."

"Okay. Let's go."

We'd gone to the Room of Requirement to...ah, _**satisfy lustful temptations**_. I called it half-sex, anyway. He called it 'not the genuine thing'.

**Escape away,  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose the chase**

I and him got a large bedroom, no windows, mind, a locked door and a bathroom. And so, we snuggled under the covers, completely clothingless.

**I can feel you,  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an ocean in my heart,  
I will never be the same**

**Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin,  
You're gonna find out, baby,  
I'm one in a million**

But, we never came up to the _climax_.

* * *


End file.
